


Yuri vs. Natsuki in a Doki Doki Literature Street Fight

by Stubbsville9588



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbsville9588/pseuds/Stubbsville9588
Kudos: 1





	Yuri vs. Natsuki in a Doki Doki Literature Street Fight

Yuri vs. Natsuki in a Doki Doki Literature Street Fight  
By: Stubbsville9588

As soon as the referee called for the bell to start the street fight match, the match was on. Yuri ran towards Natsuki and kicked her onto her head, causing her to crash into a table that was positioned on a turnbuckle, causing it to break, causing her to fall onto the floor. Yuri then ran towards her and went for the pin cover, but only got a one count. She then looked around, grabbed a kendo stick that looked like a pencil and proceeded to hit Natsuki repeatedly with it. She then went for the pin cover again, but got a two count this time. Feeling a little frustrated, she grabbed the kendo stick, pointed it at Natsuki and waited for her to get up. As soon as she got up off her feet, Yuri swung her kendo stick at her only for her to grab it, take it off Yuri, hit her repeatedly with it and then executed a White Russian Leg Sweep on her. She then went for the cover, but only got a one count. Feeling frustrated at both herself and the referee, she began to choke Yuri using the kendo stick. She then applied a Camel Clutch using the kendo stick on Yuri and tried to get a submission win. But Yuri was just too strong for Natsuki. She powered out of Natsuki’s Camel Clutch and executed a spinning sit-out spinebuster known as the Yuri Drop and went for the cover, but got a two count. She then went to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and tried to execute a Diving Moonsault, but Natsuki moved out of the way, causing Yuri to crash onto the floor. Natsuki then went for the pin cover, but got a two count. She then got into the referee’s face, demanding him to count faster. This gave Yuri the opportunity to give Natsuki another Yuri Drop. After that, she climbed the top of the nearest turnbuckle, executed a Diving Moonsault onto Natsuki, went for the cover, got the three count and this one’s over.

Winner: Yuri


End file.
